Shriek if you still know what i did last Friday 13
by HorrorFreak
Summary: Oh my god it is happening again. (has nothing to do with the first movie (shriek if you know what i did last friday the 13th). Has a whole new plot with all new characters so don't worry if you haven't seen the first one). Please R&R! No flames please.
1. Sam's House in LowellBoro

Sam's House in LowellBoro  
  
A small skinny girl with long brunette hair is sitting in front of her vanity mirror fixing her long flowing hair. The phone rings. She pauses and grabs her cell phone lying next to the mirror.  
  
Sam: Hello.  
  
No one answers her question. The phone continues to ring.  
  
Sam: I said hello?  
  
No answer again. She looks at the face on the cell phone and realizes that the phone isn't on never the less ringing. She grabs the home phone located on the table next to the chair she is sitting in.  
  
Sam: hello.  
  
Voice: hello Sidney!  
  
Sam: this isn't Sidney.  
  
Voice: then who is it then?  
  
Sam: this is Sam.  
  
Voice: Sam who?  
  
Sam: Burgeron. Why?  
  
Voice: why did you call me anyways?  
  
Sam: I didn't call you, you called me.  
  
Voice: I don't think so.  
  
Sam: No you really did call me.  
  
Voice: prove it.  
  
Sam: well your number is on my caller ID.  
  
Voice: you'll have to do better than that cause I can't even see your caller ID.  
  
Sam: well do you have caller ID?  
  
Voice: no.  
  
Sam: never mind then.  
  
Voice: tell me why did you call then.  
  
Sam: I didn't call.  
  
Voice: yes.  
  
Sam: no.  
  
Voice: yes.  
  
Sam: no.  
  
Voice: no  
  
Sam: yes! Opps I mean no.  
  
Voice: too late you already admitted to me that you did call me.  
  
Sam: just because I said yes once doesn't prove that I called you. Sorry but I don't have time for your games.  
  
Voice: Fine bye. Don't call me again either.  
  
Sam: I...  
  
The person hangs up before Sam can finish her line. The closet door to the right of her opens and a black figure jumps out lunging towards her. Sam runs out of the room closing the door behind her. The figure runs and smashes into the door. The picture frame on the door falls off the door. Sam runs down the stairs and instead of running for the door she stands at the foot of the stairs. The killer runs out of her room and trips over its feet and falls down the stairs. Sam reaches for the mask and pulls it off. Underneath the mask is a scream mask but green instead of white.  
  
Sam: What a horrible parody.  
  
The killer jumps up and stabs Sam in the chest with a fork. Sam reaches into her chest pocket and pulls out a ketchup package.  
  
Sam: thanks a lot I was saving that packet for my French fries.  
  
Voice: sorry.  
  
Sam: oh yeah I think I'm supposed to be running.  
  
The killer gets up and sam runs towards the side door. She opens the door and runs out into the street with the killer following her. A runner runs down the street and pushes the killer out of the way into the snow. Sam runs to safety at a next door neighbors house.  
  
Voice: damn! I could have had her dead. 


	2. Jennifer also known as THE RUNNER's apar...

Jennifer also known as THE RUNNER's apartment  
The slim runner is sitting on her old sun worn couch flicking through the channels looking for a horror movie.  
Jennifer: Damn nothing on and it is only 2:00pm.  
She is still flicking through the channels and talking to herself. She stops and sees Scream on.   
Jennifer: It's a horror movie so I guess it must be good.  
She stops talking to herself and watches the movie.   
Jennifer: This movie sucks.  
She shuts off the TV and goes to the kitchen to get a power bar. She stops in her tracks and listens to the noise coming from the bathroom.   
Jennifer: Who is there?  
No one replies and she continues on to the cabinet. The phone rings.  
Jennifer: Hello?  
Voice: Hello runner.  
Jennifer: Umm what are you talking about?  
Voice: As I may recall earlier on today you threw me into the snow when I was chasing after that innocent victim.  
Jennifer: Oh your that idiot who ran in my way when I was running my morning jog.   
Voice: Who you calling an idiot? If it weren't for you that little pip squeak Sidney would be dead!  
Jennifer: Well you almost made me trip.  
Voice: Well she could have been dead.  
Jennifer: Well I'm sorry.  
Voice: That won't bring back that perfect moment of kill.  
Jennifer: Can you at least leave me alone?  
Voice: No you must die.  
Jennifer: NO.  
Voice: What is this I hear that you were watching Scream and you said it sucked?  
Jennifer: It does. I mean come on it was like so stupid. Almost as stupid as you.  
Noise is heard yet again from the bathroom but this time it is a flushing sound.  
Jennifer: Are you in my bathroom?  
Voice: No.  
Jennifer: I think you are my toilet doesn't flush on it's own.  
Voice: That was the upstairs bathroom. Stupid.  
Jennifer: No you must be in my bathroom because you knew I was watching Scream. Eww what's that smell.  
Voice: He who smelt it dealt it.  
Jennifer: He who denied it supplied it.  
Voice: Damn what is that other saying?  
Jennifer: I don't know. Can you spray it smells really bad.?  
Voice: Okay.  
Jennifer: Ha you are in the bathroom.  
Voice: No I'm in my own bathroom.  
Jennifer: Okay how did you know I was watching Scream?  
Voice: I am tracking what you do with my psychicism.  
Jennifer: That isn't even a word.  
Voice: Well if I can say it then it is a word.  
Jennifer: Do you ever think your wrong?  
Voice: What do you think?  
Jennifer: No.  
Voice: Well your wrong.  
Jennifer: Oh so you do find yourself wrong sometimes.  
Voice: No.  
Jennifer: You're confusing.  
Voice: No you are.  
Jennifer: Well I have to go it is time for my afternoon run.  
Voice: God woman you run way to much.  
Jennifer: Bye.  
Voice: Wait.....  
Jennifer hangs up. She gets on her shoes and begins to tie them when the killer slams open the bathroom door and runs towards her. She opens the door and begins to run up the apartment stairs. The killer follows. She reaches the height of the building and has no where to go. She is trapped.   
Voice: Stupid ass. Haven't you ever seen a horror movie?  
Jennifer: Plenty. Why?  
Voice: You are supposed to run out the front door to avoid being killed.  
Jennifer: Oh yeah. Can you let me have a 10 second head start to the front door?  
Voice: Sure. Why not?  
Jennifer: Thanks.  
Jennifer runs down the stairs running into the walls at each set of stairs. The killer standing there realizing his stupidity doesn't give Jennifer the whole head start and goes chasing after her. The killer catches up to her at the bottom set of stairs because she had tripped over her untied shoelaces. She gets up and goes for the door which is located 5 inches away from her. She reaches the door and can't get it open. Jennifer turns around facing the killer.  
Jennifer: The doors locked. Do you happen to have the keys?  
Voice: Yes. Here they are.  
The killer hands the keys to Jennifer. She runs out and he chases after her. There is a hot dog stand in the street and the killer changes his direction and runs toward the hot dog stand. Jennifer gets away with a couple of bumps and bruises while the killer gets away with a happy stomach.   
Jennifer: That person really needs to finish what he starts. 


	3. The Avalanche

The Avalanche  
  
Sam is sitting in front of her vanity covering up all the hideous zits that are consuming her face.  
  
Sam: I'll never be the most popular girl in my school if I have all these bulging pimples.  
  
She finishes up and heads for her phone. She dials her friends number and tells her to wait then three ways her other friend on.  
  
Sam: Hi my chicas.  
  
Kerri: Chicas? You never cease to amaze me you know that.  
  
Nina: Our band could be called the Three Chicas! Sam you are brilliant.  
  
Sam: Back to the subject I called about. I have decided to invite you guys over for a slumber party!  
  
Nina: Yea! I love slumber parties! One time at a slumber party I had some eggs and I ate them. My favorite part was the shells.  
  
Kerri: Nina your brain dead. Sam that would be great. What time do you want us over?  
  
Sam: 6:00.  
  
Nina: Okay. Do you want me to bring the eggs?  
  
Sam: No. We have plenty here.  
  
Nina: Okay. I'll see you two chicas later.  
  
Sam: Bye.  
  
Kerri: Bye.  
  
Sam hangs up and goes down to the kitchen. She looks in the refrigerator.  
  
Sam: Good we have eggs.  
  
****  
  
The two girls have just arrived and Sam comes running out with open arms.  
  
Sam: I'm so glad you could make it.  
  
They continue to the front door and bring their belongings in.  
  
Sam: lets go out back.  
  
They go outside to Sam's backyard where the girls look up and see a snowy mountain.  
  
Kerri: I never knew that your backyard looked like that.  
  
Sam: I know it is really steep and I need your help to get the bracelet I lost.  
  
Nina: You know bringing some eggs for food just in case we get stranded would be a good idea ya know?  
  
Sam: Nina! I think we'll be fine with what we have got which is nothing. After all it is only my backyard.  
  
Nina: Okay me chica. Wait how do you say that in Spanish?  
  
Sam and Kerri both turned away and rolled their eyes. Nina on the other hand looked as though she was trying to conjure up the answer to her own puzzling question.  
  
Sam: Well you guys I hope you brought plenty of warm clothes.  
  
Kerri and Nina: Yes we did.  
  
Sam: Okay the equipment is over there by the picnic table.  
  
The three girls walk carelessly over to the picnic table covered with a few feet of snow. On the ground are three heavy appearing backpacks including ropes and grappling hooks. They each helped each other put on their loaded backpacks. After they had finished the task, they walked back over to the base of the hill they looked up in amazement. Their jaws looked as though they were dragging on the ground.  
  
Kerri: Are you sure this is your backyard. I mean who has a frigin mountain in their backyard?  
  
Sam: I do. All this snow is pretty well packed and it is for my brother and his friends to go snow boarding.  
  
Nina: Where did you get it all? The snow I mean!  
  
Sam: Well we have a snow maker.  
  
Kerri: Where is it? Sam: Over there.  
  
Sam pointed in the direction of a gigantic snow making machine. The other two girls looked astonished.  
  
Kerri: How come I have never seen that before?  
  
Sam: O well we hide it with a big camouflage cover.  
  
Nina: O! I could walk into that and never know it wasn't a tree.  
  
The three girls looked back towards the mountain and each pulled out there rope with the grappling hook attached to the end. They started the long trek up the snow hill in the back of Sam's house. When they reached the top they sat down and started to search for Sam's bracelet. A ruffle in the bushes on the top of the mountain caught their attention. He was back! The killer was standing there plain as day. He was some what hidden due to the fact that he was in black and night had fallen. He was still wearing his classic green Scream mask.  
  
Sam, Kerri and Nina: Why are you here?  
  
They were yelling at the top of their lungs.  
  
~~*~~ STOP!!! Sorry readers due to the graphic nature of this upcoming scene and the danger that the four actors face we will be replacing the actors with some equally similar looking LEGO people. ~~*~~  
  
The four LEGO people are standing in on a hill of snow. Three LEGO bushes are covering the Killer LEGO.  
  
Killer: If you scream you may cause an avalanche!  
  
Sam, Kerri and Nina: What!  
  
Killer: Stop screaming, if you scream you'll cause an avalanche.  
  
There is a sudden rumble from above their heads and a pile of snow falls upon the four LEGO characters. They are buried under the snow. There is movement from beneath the snow but no one emerges from their cold graves.  
  
~~*~~ Will the slumber party crew ever escape their snow bound graves? Will the killer have his last laugh? Find out in the next chapter of SHRIEK IF YOU STILL KNOW WHAT I DID LAST FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH. ~~*~~  
  
^_^ Hope you liked this chapter! I am sooo sorry! I would have updated sooner but I have been real busy. But now that schools out I will try and update it more often. Thanks for all the positive feedback I have been receiving for this story.. 


End file.
